This invention relates to the field of card games in which a pair of game dice are used.
There are of course numerous card games, and many games which include the use of one or more dice, but the one described and claimed herein is believed to be unique. The cards are divided into suits which correspond to the combinations of numbers which can be rolled by a pair of ordinary game dice, being small cubes having six sides, each side having a number of dots from one to six, so the combinations of numbers possible are two through twelve. However, the deck of cards in accordance with this game does not include a suit which corresponds with the number seven. When a roll of dice turns up the number seven, there are no corresponding cards to play and the play then passes to the next player.
To further distinguish from known card and dice games, while adding yet another familiar game feature, the cards may be designed as dominoes. Those corresponding to the number two may include the feature of one or more dominoes, comprising a rectangular object divided in half to comprise two adjacent squares, each adjacent square including one dot, so both squares together each having one dot add up to the number two. Those cards corresponding to the number three may include one or more dominoes, each having a total of three dots, and so on for each suit of cards up through the number twelve except for the number seven. The numbers "2," "3," "4," "5," "6," "8," "9," "10," "11," and "12" may also appear on the respective suits of cards.